clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
White Puffle
:If you are looking for something else, click here. The White Puffle is a Puffle in Club Penguin. It was discovered during the Puffle Party 2009 at the Dojo hiding in a bush, and were available to adopt on March 6, 2009. White Puffles are known for their ability to breathe ice. They are only adoptable for members. They are smaller than the rest of the puffles, therefore making them unique. They also have a mysterious connection to ninja, due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninja,their favorite place is the Dojo,they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo, they were discovered in the Dojo Courtyard, plus when brushed, a White Puffle gets a temporary Ninja Headband. This puffle was released after Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force came out, and therefore was not an original Elite Puffle. However, in the downloadable mission, Puffle Prankster, an unnamed White Puffle appears. He later reappears in Herbert's Revenge by the name of Chill. History The White Puffles were first discovered during the Puffle Party 2009 at the Dojo Courtyard hiding in a bush. They became available to adopt in March 6, 2009. Characteristics Attitude: Shy, powerful, gentle. Favorite toys: Ice Skates, Frozen Wave, Snowcloud. Elite Puffle Items: Blue Earmuffs, Ice Breath. Special facts: Slightly smaller than other species. Favorite game: Pufflescape Play: Makes a snowcloud. Play: Makes an ice rink and wears a single skating shoe and skates quickly. Bath: Jumps in bath and freezes it. Gets out of the bath half frozen in ice and jumps up and down until ice shatters. Favorite Food: Gum: Blows a bubble which freezes and shatters into ice. Dance: Bounces up and down with a snowcloud above it. Postcard: Feels shy with a group of puffles. Brush: Gives the white puffle a temporary hair style. Famous White Puffle There is currently only one famous White Puffle. It's name is: #Chill - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *The statues in the courtyard are White Puffles, because of how they sleep. *It is the hardest puffle to catch in Puffle Roundup. *You get a stamp if you feed a White Puffle in Feed-A-Puffle in Club Penguin: Game Day!. *It is very shy, and in Puffle Roundup it is the most sensitive of all puffles. *There was a glitch that made puffles white when they are using the scratching post or playing with the ball. *The White Puffle is the 8th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *At the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011, the White Puffle had its room in the Mine. *Before the White Puffle was released, it was seen hidden in the bushes at the Dojo Courtyard. It came out every 15-30 minutes and no longer comes out. *In Puffle Launch, it has a light blue helmet with white snowflakes. *It used to be when a White Puffle sliced his cookie, he would slice it fast like a ninja. *The color that was used when a penguin was walking a White Puffle in the Puffle Party 2011 was Peach. *The White Puffle's Favorite room is the Dojo. *It is the "cover puffle" for Pufflescape. *The White Puffle was hinted in the Puffle Party 2009 Puffle video. *It may be possible that their favorite game could become Card Jitsu. *It has its own power card in Card-Jitsu where it causes a snow cloud to appear and then freezes the other player by sneezing. *The puffle statues in the final room of Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) could be White Puffles, due to their appearance sleeping. *It's the smallest puffle. *When you go to the Fire Dojo with the White Puffle, Sensei says "Your white puffle must concentrate in this hot place,for fire beats snow..." *When you go to the Water Dojo with the White Puffle, Sensei says "Ah! A white puffle! We should ask it not to freeze the Water Dojo!" *It is the slowest Puffle in Puffle Roundup. *It is the fastest puffle in Puffle Launch. *Gariwald VIII's Puffle is most likely a white puffle. *Their favorite snack is yogurt parfait. Gallery Famous White Puffles File:WHITEpuff.png|Chill White Puffle in-game White Puffle old look.png|The White Puffle's old look in-game. White Puffle new look.png|The White Puffle's new look in-game. In-game with white puffle.png|A penguin walking a redesigned White Puffle in-game. White Puffle caring card WHitawe.png|The White Puffle caring card. White Puffle actions White Puffle sleeping.png|White Puffle sleeping. White Puffle playing (1).png|A White Puffle playing. White Puffle playing (2).png|Another White Puffle playing. White Puffle playing with furniture.png|White Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. White Puffle being brushed.png|White Puffle being brushed. White Puffle taking bath.png|White Puffle taking bath. whitepuffletickle1.png|When you tickle a white puffle, it giggles... whitepuffletickle2.png|...then blushes. whitepufflepet.png|When you pet a white puffle. whitepufflepoke.png|When you poke a white puffle. whitepuffleeat.png|When a white puffle eats something. Running Wheel White Puffle.PNG|A White Puffle using the Running Wheel. Angry White Puffle.png|An annoyed white puffle. White Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The White Puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork PuffleWaterWallpaper.png|A wallpaper of the White Puffle with other puffles. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with White Puffle in it. File:WhitePuffleWallpaper.png|A White Puffle Background. WhitePuffleComputerWallpaper.png|A wallpaper with a White Puffle in it. Others File:Page6.png|White Puffles in the Mine during the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. 7053 icon.png|White Puffle Pin. white-puffles.jpg|Three White Puffles. Whitepufflesnowflake.png|A White Puffle eating a snowflake. white-puffle-postcard.jpg|The postcard your White Puffle sends you when it runs away. whitepuffleadoptions.png|White Puffles ready to be adopted. EasyCapture8.jpg|White Puffle in old the Pet Shop. white puffle in pet shop.png|A white puffle in the new Pet Shop. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.38 PM.png|A White Puffle. File:White Puffle (I could draw one better).PNG|A painting of a White Puffle done by a Yellow Puffle. Pet Shop March.jpg|The White Puffle next to the 2 Boxes of Pizza. White Puffle.png|A White Puffle. Snowy Pic.png|A White Puffle wearing a Candy Cane Hat. white puffle glitch.png|White Puffle Hat glitch. WhiteP.PNG|A White Puffle in Pufflescape. WhitePuffleCard.png|In Card-Jitsu with its power card. White Puffle At Dojo.png|A White Puffle spotted in the wild. White Puffle11.png White Puffle Happy NICE.PNG|A White Puffle as seen in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. File:Dddc.png|A White Puffle. Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle White.png|Transformation Player Card Fire and snow card swf.PNG|The white puffle with a penguin and a Black Puffle Pufflewhite94i9$.png|A White Puffle riding in an ice skate. White_PuffleSmile.png|Another image of a White Puffle. White_PuffleLookingDown.png|A White Puffle looking down. White_PuffleTongue.png|A White Puffle sticking its tongue out. White_PuffleBed.png|A White Puffle in bed. White_PuffleSmile2.png|Another White Puffle smiling. White_PuffleLookingRight.png|White Puffle looking right. White_PuffleWorried.png|A worried White Puffle. White_PuffleCheerful.png|A cheerful White Puffle. White_PuffleCheerful2.png|Another cheerful White Puffle. White_PuffleLookingUp.png|A White Puffle looking up. White_PuffleSkate.png|Another image of a White Puffle riding on an ice skate. White_PuffleTongue2.png|Another image of a White Puffle sticking its tongue out. White_PuffleStare.png|Another image of a White Puffle. White_PuffleTongue3.png|Another White Puffle sticking its tongue out. White_PuffleConcerned.png|A concerned White Puffle. White_PuffleLookingDown3.png|Another White Puffle looking down. White_PuffleCap.png|A White Puffle wearing the Candy Cane Cap (Puffle Hat). White_PuffleCOncern.png|A sad White Puffle. White_PuffleEggs.png|A White Puffle surrounded by Easter Eggs. White_PuffleImages.png|Another image of a White Puffle. White_PuffleLookingDown4.png|Another White Puffle looking down. White_PuffleCoin.png|A White Puffle carrying a coin. Videos thumb|left|300px|The White Puffle sightings in February 2009 See also *Puffle SWF *Puffle Icons *Puffle Interface *White Puffle (sprites) *White Puffle (paper) Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets